


Saiou Poetry

by Hyacinthium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon Compliant, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: A collection of poetry attempts from Kokichi's and Shuichi’s points of view, with no unambiguous over reaching continuity.





	Saiou Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Never written poems before in my life. Had two days where I couldn't stop writing them. Can no longer write poems. 
> 
> I was possessed. 
> 
> Am currently working on Only Fair and a monster of a porn fic about Merhara and human Kokichi fucking in tide pools. 
> 
> The gore is... I'm not sure if it's explicit explicit but it is fairly mixed between blood play and gore stuff. I was channeling Coffin Doors. But you can interpret it as either. 
> 
> Since these are pov poems it wasn't quite as possible to do my usual things, to avoid romanticism on a narrative level. I'm not sure how they turned out on that end. qwq;

I feel your colors while I sleep, 

Under your skin as though I'm a beast, 

Watching your smiles dig into me. 

 

To think of it gone steals all my heat, 

I'd rather give you my heart to eat.

 

So that red which blooms and trickles untold, 

A color unwise yet so very bold, 

May without reservation on me unfold.

 

* * *

 

Inside here too is red and wet, 

I made it just for you and yet... 

 

The reasons are, 

despite what one may suggest-

Learning how to feel you best. 

Even though from bone may flesh be rent, 

Surely it will be painful yes, 

Please dip past skin where your knife went. 

 

Ravage me until we're spent.

 

* * *

 

Love me, 

More. 

Show off what it is of me, 

You adore. 

 

Just like you've always done before,

Reach in past faith and gently hold. 

Let yourself scrape my ribcage clean, 

Replace my brain with sparks so free, 

Sticky sweet like my worst dreams. 

 

Fill me up with your own glee.

 

* * *

 

Rubies, garnets, droplets before my eyes, 

Huddled close enough to taste your lies. 

Corrupting your canvas-skin like tainted dyes, 

They are all I remember while I cradle you, 

inhaling a scent so soft, 

Our contours hush under night-skies. 

 

I've thrust fingertips into those wounds you prize, 

Under force of gentle gasps and listless cries. 

 

So I know that too, it will not change, but certainly you are to be blamed-

These acts of which I find too inflamed, 

Desires you smile for as your chest does rise, 

As though it is not something we both despise.

 

* * *

 

I don't want to go home tonight, 

So hold me close and bind me tight, 

With bed and blankets and your weight, 

These nights are my favorite way to tempt fate. 

 

Though the bruises hurt to let you see, 

I crave the care afterwards that you give to me, 

Nothing is so sweet, 

As your rage and snarling teeth. 

 

Lying here under muggy air, 

I embrace your sweat without a care, 

Your fingers make busy with my hair, 

Though I wonder often- is it fair? 

 

Sometimes I wish you'd lock and keep me here, 

And let me be only your dear, 

But that too is another a two-faced fear, 

Often thus whenever I do I turn my ear, 

To listen as you outline a world so clear, 

The thought of being with you stops whispering reasons for tears.

 

* * *

 

Let me give you my flesh to rend, 

Skin and meat and muscles then, 

Coil me tight until I begin to bend, 

Take my blood and let it blend. 

 

All these things I want to say to you, 

Beg you to paint me in red hues, 

Though I cannot find my dues, 

The cut you dressed has become a fugue. 

 

Would you believe my addiction thrice, 

Or send me off to find your mice? 

 

You seem to miss quite a bit, 

But to call you blind does not fit, 

I watch the way that your teeth grit, 

And fear your mind just a lick. 

 

No doubt you could know if you choose, 

However it seems some games you beg to lose,

Still my dear, darling I'm here for when you do-

Grow sick of the ways you deny that your wants too, 

Are of ill repute.

 

* * *

 

You hold my head up for a kiss, 

Cradling my neck notice nothing amiss, 

Through the air we spin and I watch this, 

Everything else of me lost to an abyss.

 

* * *

 

 

Cinnamon rolls and dark chocolate too, 

Are what I taste when I see you. 

With shocks of chile spice that burn and delight, 

Is the sight of the moon, you, at night. 

 

But all this we both deny, 

Sometimes as though not knowing why. 

Like strings of threadbare twine, 

I watch you fall into the muck with a whine. 

 

Your last grin is born now from cruel debasement, 

Mirth quite false to form my abandoned encasement, 

This painful afterburn must be love's replacement.

 

* * *

 

You are boring, stupid, and so droll, 

I think I hate you most of all, 

But those are lies of what I saw, 

Someone rising with tooth and claw.

 

Still I see you as stupid though that's unfair, 

I hide with smiles my growing glare, 

My hands itch to grab you and make you stare, 

Past the well maintained ignorance I feel you've made your fare.

 

These frustrations infect until you come to know, 

I have no boundaries that past I cannot be forced to go, 

So I'll accept the hate for that lie of which your eyes glow,

And swallow the truth that I wish not to sow,

Dreams of a future with you shall never grow.

 

* * *

 

He's burning,

The reasons why I cannot say, 

But they curl and within me are burgeoning, 

Licks of flame that light the day. 

 

To say we'll change is worthless bliss, 

Which cannot even be called ignorance, 

All I want is to chase your kiss, 

Gaining another whisky's fire hit.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me which poem you thought was from whose pov, and the setting... It's interesting to me. And in general I wrote these while possessed so please just give feedback lol. I honestly have no idea what sparked these =x


End file.
